


Unexpected Events

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [16]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Unexpected Events

After the bath and while Loki is drying you off there is a knock on the door followed by Thor's voice asking if you are decent and he can come in. Loki sighs and gives you a kiss before he wraps a robe around himself. When he open the door Thor nods his head at him and when Loki steps aside to let him in you walk out of the bathchamber, also dressed in a robe. He behaves a little agitated and uneasy, and then you notice that he's wearing his battle attire and Mjolnir with him.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"Well, apparently there are troubles in Niðavellir." he begins.

"Niðavellir? Isn't that the home of the Dwarves?" you ask.

"Yes, but the nomadic Rock Trolls also inhabit some areas of this land." Thor explains.

"And they have been for centuries, so?" Loki asks a little impatient.

"Well, it looks like the dwarves have crafted a most powerful weapon, even more so then Mjolnir they claim and the Rock Trolls want it but the dwarves refuse to give it to them."

"Can't they just make another?"

"Aparantly not, I don't know, I just know that things have been very tense there and according to Heimdal it can become very ugly very fast. I need to go there but since it can still be solved with with words and you have always been the one who was better with words and such things......"

"No," Loki says,"no, no, no, no...I will not leave y/n."

He turns around and walks towards you, placing his arm around your waist.

"I know you are worried about her but she is safe here, I can ask Jane to stay with her untill you have returned." Thor tries.

Normally Loki would not hesitate to go with his brother but he has you to think of now.

"Go." you say.

"Y/N.."

"Just go, please, I will be fine, in the future you can not be with me every minute of every day no matter how much we would like to, we eventually will need to have time for ourselves or we will drive each other mad. Thor can sent Jane to stay with me and listening to Thor you will probably be back before sundown."

"True, that is true,"Thor interupts,"just use your Silvertongue to..."

You can not help but blush ferocious when Thor uses one of Loki's nick names and it makes Loki chuckle a little.

"What? What did I say?" Thor asks, not understanding.

"Well," Loki begins,"my Silvertongue is not only useful for words, dear brother."

When Thor begins to understand what he means he blushes even fiercer than you.

"Oh, um ... yeah, okay, I uh, will get Jane, you ..... get dressed," he tells Loki before he walks away hastily, "I'll see you at Heimdal."

Loki takes your hands and kissing them before he turns to walks to the closet to get changed. When you see he has a light armoured suit you walk towards him 

"Shouldn't you be wearing something a little more protective?"

"We are only going there to talk, I do not expect that there is going to be fighting involved."he says starting to get changed.

"But Thor is wearing his..."

"Thor is always wearing his battle armor because he likes to fight." Loki interjects.

"Yeah I know, but still..."

He turns to face you and frames your face in his hands, he kisses you long and slow, intending to let you feel how much he loves you. After the kiss he lays his forehead against yours.

"I will return to you as fast as I can."

"Unharmed, promis me." you say, fisting his tunic.

"I will return to you unharmed, I give you my word."

You nod your head and when you hear a knock on the door, anouncing Jane's arrival you close the distance between you to give him one last kiss before he leaves, leaving you with Jane. You keep looking at the door Loki just went through and when you manage to tear your eyes away you see Jane looking at something.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Oh Loki has demonstrated his ice powers to me."

"Ice powers?"

"Yes, oh, you were unconscious when he became blue."

"Blue?"

"Yes, Loki is a Frost Giant."

"What is a Frost Giant?" Jane asks who understands nothing of what you are saying.

You smile at her reaction and when you sit down on the bed she joins you. You explain to her that there are nine worlds, also called the Nine Realms and Midgard, or Earth, is in the middle and Jotunheim one of the other worlds where the Frost Giants house. Then you tell her that there was a major war between Odin and Laufey a long time ago, and after Odin triumphed, he went into the temple and found Loki there as a baby and decided to take him.

"He stole him?" Jane says incredulously.

"Loki had been left to die, he was so small that Laufey was ashamed of him, if Odin had not taken him he would have died."

"So Odin has saved him." Jane said, becoming confused now.

"With ulterior motives."

You tell her everything Loki told you that day and you see the compassion in Jane's eyes when you're done.

"What does he look like?"

"As a Frost Giant? Beautiful, his skin gets a sapphire color with lines slightly darker criss-cross over his body and his eyes become ruby red, I can honestly say that Loki as a Frost Giant undoubtedly is one of the most beautiful things I have ever been allowed to witness."you say.

"Really?"

"Yes, I told him so many times but he has such a disgust of his Jotun side that he can hardly believe that, he and Thor were taught to hate the Frost Giants so it's hard for him to have peace with the fact that he is what they have learned to hate, so I try to as often as I can let them know he's really stunning as a Frost Giant. "

When you suddenly hear horses you look to the balcony and you reach out your hand to Jane.

"Help me out of bed."

Jane takes your hand and helps you up, than she lets you go but remains walking near you so that she can intervene if things go wrong. When you reach the railing and look down you see Thor, Loki and the warriors three starting off in the direction of the bridge.

"Why are the warriors three with them? I thought they were just going to talk to them?" you ask.

"It's probably a precautionary measure in case things get out of hand."

"Get out of hand?" you ask Jane and look at her worried, "Loki is only wearing a light armored suit and I don't even know if he has weapons with him. When it comes to fighting, he is vulnerable, I mean, I know he is a God and therefore almost invulnerable but ...."

"I'm sure it will not come to that." Jane tries to reassure you.

"Yes, but what if talking does not work."

"Then I'm sure that Loki can defend himself well enough and Thor is also with him, he will never allow anything to happen to Loki, you know this."

"Yes, I know."

You look after Loki until he is no longer visible and then you let the railing go and step backwards. You put your arms around you and bite your lip.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks.

"Yes, fine," you look at her and smile, "shall we go to the garden? I've been in this room so long."

"Sure."

With the assistance of Jane you pull on a dress and together you walk through the palace. When you encounter guards they make a slight bow to you, you are initially surprised but then you remember that since your return it is obvious to the people of Asgard that you are Loki's beloved. Once outside you take a deep breath and you laugh. You walk into the garden and on a whim you pull off your shoes and drag your bare feet through the grass. Jane laughs at you but does the same. During your walk you'll occasionally come across people and although most give you a friendly look, there are also some who look the other way and even some look at you with disapproval. You think that's because you're just a simple girl and unworthy to capture the heart of a Prince but you don't even care about that, you know Loki loves you and that Frigga stands behind that love and that is enough for you.

"So, how's it going between you and Thor?"

"Me and Thor?" she asks and you see that she blushes, "fine."

"You like him."

"Yes, he is nice and so strong. He was there when I woke up and we have since spent much time together, I'm going to miss him."

"Miss him? Are you going away?"

"Well, I must return to Earth again sometime, I can not stay here."

"Why not? Do you have family on Earth?" you ask.

"Well, no actually the work at the mansion was the only thing I had but ...."

"No, no but's, I want you to stay here, you're my friend and I also think that Thor does not wish to see you leave."

"I don't know, what about Queen Frigga?"

"What about her? I am sure she already knows something is going on between you and her eldest son and if she can accept a love between a Prince and a simple housemaid I am sure she will accept a mortal woman as the other Prince's love."

Jane remains skeptical about your suggestion and you decide to go to Frigga after your walk As you walk into the throne room Frigga already comes down to you and you both make a bow for her. Frigga smiles at you and indicates that you should sit down. Jane sits down next to you and Frigga opposite you.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Well, Jane wants to stay in Asgard." you say right away.

"Does she now?" Frigga replies and she looks at Jane.

"Yeah, well, if you do not mind, of course, I have no one else on Earth, and here I have y/n and Loki and Thor."

"And you do not wish to leave them?"

"No, so with your approval, I would like to stay."

"Of course you can stay, I'm actually surprised that you even ask, given the state in which I found you in my son's bedchamber."

"State?" you ask and look at Jane.

"Oh, well, I was only wearing a shirt of Thor ...."

"He bedded you already?" you ask and your eyes become wide.

"What? No he has not bedded me, I had nothing to sleep in so he lent me one of his shirts."

"Oh, okay, I get it."

Then there is suddenly a guard beside you and Frigga looks up.

"My Queen, Heimdal wishes to speak to you."

You look at him with a jerk and immediately know that it can be about only one thing.

"I'm going with it you." you say before Frigga can say anything.

"Very well." Frigga answers.

Arriving at Heimdal you see a number of warriors in armor and weapons and you are startled immediately, Jane sees it and takes your hand.

"Heimdal, what's the matter?" Frigga asks.

"Apparently the nomadic Rock Trolls refuse to listen to the Princes and are not open to a diplomatic solution."

"No, they also have never been known for that any more than the dwarves have." Frigga says.

"My Queen, I ask your permission to travel to Niðavellir so we can assist the Princes in the battle."

"Of course, open the gate, Heimdal."

Heimdal nods and opens the gate and as soon as they can the warriors go through. Your thoughts are with Loki and the fact that he barely wears protection against a battle, when you feel a tug on your hand, you look around and sees Jane looking at you.

"Loki will be fine."

"Yes of course, I know that but nevertheless, knowing that he is there with so little to protect him ...."

"Thor will protect him."

"Thor always get's caught up in a battle, what if he forgets that Loki is with him, what if they separate them from each other and Thor can not reach him and ...."

Suddenly you are breathing fast and hurried and your concern for Loki takes the upper hand, when suddenly you feel a sting in your side your hands go there and Jane immediately lays her arm around your waist.

"Okay, enough with that thought for now, you are going back to your room where I'm going to put you in bed and you are going to try to sleep."

"Sleep? I can not sleep! Loki is in danger."

"You should really have a little more faith in Loki's fighting skills, my dear," Frigga says as she takes your other arm, "even as a young boy, he was one of the best fighters in Asgard, he could even challenge Thor and come out the winner."

"I'm being silly, I know." you say.

"No, you are not being silly, you are just worried for the man you love, it's normal," Frigga says and smiles,"but like I said, Loki is one of Asgard's best fighters and next to that he has a secret weapon almost nobody knows about."

"What's that?" you ask.

"Magic, my dear. It can be very beautiful but also very destructive." she says while she leads you back over the brigde and through the palace to your chamber.

When you arrive in your chamber and you are in bed you are suddenly very tired and you need to make every effort to keep your eyes open, still you look at Frigga.

"Will you tell me, if you hear anything?" you ask.

"Of course, dear." she replies.

She squeezes in your hand reassuringly before she leaves you alone, you turn your head to Jane who is already pulling a chair to your bed and sits down.

"You are staying I see?"

"Yes, although Loki did not ask, I have the feeling that he would not want you to be alone."

You nod and then your eyes close and you fall asleep.

When you wake up, it is dusky in the room and you realize that the evening has fallen. You sit up and see that Jane has fallen asleep in the chair and you realize immediately that Loki has not returned. You lay the sheet back and set your feet on the ground, you come up slowly and walk over to the balcony, the doors are still open and you let fresh air blow equally over your face. You take the railing firmly with your hands and look at the bridge. Loki's return is long overdue and although you know he can fight well, like Frigga said, you can not help to be worried about him. 

You can still remember the day you first saw Loki fighting and you smile. The training arena is in the middle of the palace as a large open place and you had walked around it many times after you started working for his father and mother, usually you cast a look at the terrain when you heard clashing swords but it were mostly the warriors from Odin's army and you just walked by. You were bringing some clean laundry back to Frigga's chamber when you suddenly saw a green haze in the left corner of your eye and you turned your head to be confronted with the sight of the man who had captured your heart a long time ago. He was surrounded by five other warriors and he was beckoning them with his hands to attack him. They hesitated, looking at each other wondering if this was a good idea, not only because it was five to one but more so because this was not just another warrior, this was the youngest Prince. Then you heard him almost ordering them and when they attacked him he could still, only armed with two daggers, easily fend them off and keep them at bay in the small circle in which they had forced him after sometime. You could not help but just look at him, you never really cared about watching growing man fighting like children, but the way Loki was fighting, leaping, stabbing and turning in his place was defenitly one of the most sexiest things you have ever seen in your life. He returned all the attacks of his opponents with ease, always moving, long coat swishing along his legs. When the warriors realized they could not defeat Loki they gave up one by one and you could not help but be impressed by his fighting skills.

By now his hair was hanging around his face in streaks accompanied by a grin on his this lips and even looking like that he was still a vision of beauty to you. You were about to turn around when suddenly your eyes locked with each other and still smirking he made a slight bow for you, keeping your eyes locked and thus ensuring that you walked away blushing slightly.


End file.
